Antony Starr
Antony Starr is an actor from New Zealand. He plays the character Lucas Hood on Banshee and joins the starring cast for the first season and remained as a starring cast member in second, third and fourth season. He's known for his role as the twins Van and Jethro West on Outrageous Fortune. He has also had recurring roles in Rush and Tricky Business. Biography Career Starr began his professional acting career nearly in the nineties with a small part on Shortland Street and a couple of guest roles on Xena – Warrior Princess and Hercules. In 2001, Starr was cast in Mercy Peak as Todd Van der Velter, one of the no-good, white trash Van der Velter brothers. It was a guest role that he had throughout Mercy Peak’s three seasons. He also received a role as the brother of long running character Waverley Wilson in the soap opera Shortland Street. He appeared for several weeks as part of the write out of the Minnie Crozier character. Starr did not like the fast pace of the show and thought his performances suffered due to it. Since then, Starr’s television credits have included a core cast role in kids’ series Hard Out and guest roles in P.E.T. Detectives and Street Legal as well as a brief stint in Serial Killers, the critically acclaimed comedy series that was penned by Outrageous Fortune co-creator James Griffin. Playing twins Van and Jethro West won Starr the 2007 Air New Zealand Screen Award for Performance by an Actor, the award for Best Actor at the Qantas Television Awards and Best Actor at the Asian TV Awards in the same year. Readers of the TV Guide also voted Starr Best Actor in the 2007 TV Guide Best on the Box People’s Choice Awards. In 2005, he was named Best Actor at the inaugural Qantas Television Awards for his role in Outrageous Fortune. During the production of the first series of Outrageous Fortune, Starr also juggled filming for Toa Fraser’s debut feature, No. 2 which was released in New Zealand in early 2006. Starr’s other film credits include Roger Donaldson’s The World's Fastest Indian, the US comedy feature Without a Paddle and Brad McGann’s acclaimed feature film In My Father's Den. In the summer of 2006/7 between series two and three of Outrageous Fortune, Starr worked on a collaborative short film with some friends. Starr appeared on stage in the second edition of Sex with Strangers (2005). In 2004 Starr performed in two theatre productions: Closer at Auckland’s Silo Theatre and Sex with Strangers directed by Colin Mitchell at the Herald Theatre. Between filming Outrageous Fortune seasons five and six, Starr starred in feature film After the Waterfall and the telefeature Spies and Lies. In 2011, Starr joined the cast of the Australian police drama Rush, playing Senior Sergeant Charlie Lewis. He also had a role in the second series of Lowdown. Credits Starring Origins See also *Antony Starr at IMDB *Antony Starr at Wikipedia Category:Actors